Zomboss station
Zomboss station is an addition to the Plantastic DLC. It is an herbal assault. Description Zomboss has captured some of the plants to have them brought for research via his express. Can the plants' allies save them in time? Layout A wide desert canyon with tunnels weaving in and out headed into nearby mines. These mines are connected by a railroad track that goes across the canyon across a checkpoint on a mesa and into town. From there, the railroad base up to a new zomboss train station overlooking the whole scenario. Map Sections The canyon The objective in the edge of a canyon sandwiched between it and a mesa. There are three holes to the right side of the canyon and one in the mesa. one of the holes in the canyon goes up to an overhang in the side of the canyon and the other two create a wide open cavern space that leads to the mines. The one in the mesa leads to an overhang on the mesa. The teleporter here is at the entrance of the cavern. The mines The tunnel opens up to reveal a wide steep spiral leading up to a large room with a drill and small pit in the center and connects to two other rooms. Halfway up the spiral however, there is a small tunnel to the side that leads to a perch in the room to the right of the drill room where the objective is located. This room has a huge tunnel with 4 different mine cart tracks leading out across the canyon. Finally, the last room has a small tunnel leading upwards for a vantage point of the next area and several glowing geodes to hide behind. The teleporter here is in the crystal room. The checkpoint The five train tracks go across the canyon onto the before mentioned mesa on a bridge. Meanwhile, the path from the crystal room goes upwards another overhang. On top of the mesa is the objective and two buildings both facing away from the side of the canyon. One is a small checkpoint station, but the other is a two story building with a staircase in the back leading to the roof. The teleporter is behind the two story building. Lookout peak The train tracks are followed to the other side of the canyon and into a tunnel. The end is blocked off, but there are two paths both leading to upwards. Then they split off to the edge of the canyon where the objective is, and a cavern right below it where the teleporter is located. The area on the top has a bluff obstructing you from leaving except the way you came or down the road to town. It also has the objective and several mounts you can use for cover. The town The road takes to to a small desert town with three buildings on both sides. On the left side is a bank that has a staircase to the roof, a theater that you can go inside, and a normal building. On the right is a hotel that you can go inside and climb to the roof, a bell tower whose roof can be accessed by going to the roof of the hotel, and a graveyard full of summon zombie spots. The objective is in the center of town. The teleporter is right behind the bell tower. Zomboss train station The final area you go to. You go up a hill on top of the very edge of a canyon into a huge train station, from there, the plants will traverse four corridors, two leading forward to the train hub, and one leading up to the second floor. The second floor has two paths. One leads to mortars that harass incoming plants, and the other leads to a balcony and catwalk in the train hub. The train hub itself is a wide open area with only one train in the middle with mostly empty boxcars you can jump through, but also a glass cart with plants trapped inside what looks like a greenhouse. Both sides of the train track have a staircase leading up to a catwalk across, but only the entrance has a balcony. The teleporter is near the entrance just under the mortars where they can't hurt the plants. End objective Sabotage the Zomboss Express and free the plants. There are four points on the zomboss train that need sabotaged just like the four areas you plant a Z4 to stop the tactical cuke. If the plants succeed, the train falls apart and the glass shatters. If they fail, the train leaves. Game mode This map is only playable on herbal assualt. Category:Maps